


His Love

by Drifter (lightworlddrifter)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, President Maheswaran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightworlddrifter/pseuds/Drifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After eight years of presidency there is one burning question on the public's minds: How does Madam President stay looking so young?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Love

**Author's Note:**

> The Answer is Love

Eight years was a long time to spend at what was arguably the most stressful job in the nation, but former senator, current president Connie Maheswaran was not one to shy away from the cutthroat and stressful life of a politician.

 

Besides that, she considered running the country more of a hobby alongside her _real_ job of protecting the earth.

 

Still it was amazing how despite holding such stressful occupations, the 56 year old had, according to her doctor, the heart and lungs of a teenager, the joints of a 20-something, and barely looked a day over 37.

 

It seemed as though, ever since she met her husband all those years ago, Connie had peaked physically and never aged since.

 

For a while it was a mystery to her, but eventually the Answer became clear.

 

One morning, Connie had woken up at the desk of the Oval Office for the third time that week.  After reviewing bill after bill, she had once again fallen asleep outside of the embrace of one Steven Universe and she felt older than she had in years.

 

Connie glanced out the window and noticed the barest amount of dawn peeking in thru the curtains. She checked her watch and sure enough it was 6:45 in the morning. She didn't have anywhere to be until 9:00 so she decided to retire to her bed for another hour or so before getting up and getting ready to face the day proper.

 

The first thing she did when she reached Steven and hers shared bedroom was enter the bathroom to assess her appearance. She looked tired, which she figured was par for the course from sleeping at an uncomfortable desk for the night. Her laugh lines, as Steven liked to call them, were deeper than usual and there was a cluster of four grey hairs growing in from her part.

 

Just as she was debating about whether or not to pull them, Steven entered the room with a loud and lazy yawn.

 

“You're up early,” he said, as he wrapped his huge arms around her lithe waist.

 

Connie leaned back into his embrace, “I fell asleep in the office again,” she admitted.

 

Steven looked sleepily in the mirror. “Working hard?”

 

“Too hard, maybe,” was Connie’s reply. She pointed out the small grouping of grey that stood out brilliantly against the pitch black of her hair. “I'm thinking about just plucking them and calling it done.”

 

“Oh, don't do that,” Steven said as he smoothed the hairs back down. “I think they make you look distinguished,” he reassured her before placing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

 

That was when it happened. For a moment, the grey hairs glowed pink before fading back the their youthful black. The wrinkles receded back into gentle laugh lines, and Connie felt like her usual self- that is to say, years younger.

 

Connie smiled and leaned back into a very surprised Steven. This merely confirmed what she had suspected for many years now- her husband's love was what was keeping her strong.

 

Some time later came her last major interview as an American president.

 

She answered the questions she could, about what she hoped for the future of the country, and what candidate she supported in the upcoming election. Connie expressed her recommendations for her childhood friend and political ally, Jeff, and his running mate, fellow Crystal Gem Amethyst who, while still a loose cannon, was an excellent strategist (and since she was technically made in American soil, qualified for the distinguished position).

 

Connie easily deflected the more misogynistic questions her male counterparts were never asked. Things like “Who are you wearing?” (Pearl’s designs were formal but still maneuverable in case it came down to a corrupted gem trying to take down the White House) and “Who does your hair?” (Steven, naturally. While Connie went to law school, Steven went to cosmetology, learning only too late it had nothing to do with the cosmos, not that he minded).

 

There was one question though, that she couldn't help but answer with a sly, secretive smile.

 

“So, Madame President, I have to ask,” the interviewer began, after her question about perfume preferences was shot down, “how _do_ you manage to stay looking so young after all these years at what is arguably one of the most stressful jobs in the nation?”

 

Connie glanced behind the cameras, where her own Crystal Gem stood in his secret service uniform, bushy hair pulled back into a somewhat professional ponytail. “Actually,” Connie started, smiling softly, “I owe it all to my husband, really. His love… Keeps me young, despite everything.”

 

“How romantic!” the interviewer gushed. Connie simply blushed as Steven blew her a kiss and gave her a big thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while half asleep so if u see any errors, please point them out to me.
> 
> Im really not satisfied with the ending, so i might go back and change it, add more to it. Considering a spin off series of Jeff and Amethyst on the campaign trail.


End file.
